


Not The Only One

by Mykea



Series: Poke-Crossed Lovers [6]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Crack, Depression, Fluff, M/M, Mentions of Sex, Nightmares, OC, Out of Character, Past Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-04
Updated: 2016-03-04
Packaged: 2018-05-24 16:59:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6160396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mykea/pseuds/Mykea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alain is feeling pretty bad about Lysandre's death. He's even blaming himself for what had happened. But, Steven, being his wonderful boyfriend knows that he's not the only one whose feeling horrible about the whole ordeal. (Tie-in with Happy Family)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not The Only One

Steven was watching his boyfriend battle against a kid with a Mega Blastoise. He was strong, but he knew Alain was stronger. When they actually declared themselves as ‘boyfriends’ was debatable. They always really liked each other. But when they found out their… Special preferences, that moment was definitely awkward.

Though Alain was a few years younger than him, sixteen and full of energy, ready to take on the world with Charizard and newly-obtained Pyorar, he confined his emotions most of the time when he wasn’t with Steven.

“Dude, why do you have two fire types?” The kid asked, smirking as his Blastoise did a pose. “You won’t win against us!”

“None of your business,” Alain sneered, Steven shivered. The once happy teen he met three years ago was gone. Ever since Lysander’s death and well, hadn’t really come to terms with it – he had been blaming himself for the whole ordeal. The kid even stepped back a little. “Typing doesn’t matter, Charizard has been through a lot, and we can win, I believe in him.”

Though him and Charizard’s bonds weren’t thinning, Alain’s aura was becoming colder. He became increasingly worried as the months progressed since they last saw Augustine’s condition when they all had met up. Though Augustine said he was fine, he certainly didn’t look it.

“Charizard – Thunder Punch!” A quick way to end it for most, though that wasn’t Alain’s style. He knew that he wasn’t going to end this right away, he liked challenges.

He did know the type disadvantage that was at hand, he respected it, he really did. But he needed to gain an edge in case something happened. Charizard dove in as it’s arm began to glow with electricity, it roared as it readied it’s attack on Blastoise.

“Use Giga Impact!” The Blastoise began to glow as it charged up a Giga Impact, it roared and collided with Charizard. They both knew they had suffered damage just then. But in the trainer’s eyes, it was worth it. “Alright! Show ‘em whose boss!”

Blastoise didn’t even look phased. The paralysis didn’t even take effect, and it merely shook it off. Ouch. Alain grit his teeth, weighing out his options, he could get Charizard up in the air and do some aerial maneuvers to dodge attacks, but that would tire him out, especially if he got hit by a water-based attack.

He decided to go for it, it was all he had.

“Charizard, up in the air! Let’s go!” Charizard grunted as he jumped up and flapped his wings, up in the air it went the kid’s eyes widened at the sight. Whenever Pokémon like this took sight it was something to behold, really. “Use Flamethrower!”

 Charizard used flamethrower, rough move, and the kid bounced right back. “Use Hydro Pump!”

They collided and Charizard was hit. As it fell down, hitting the ground with a loud crash, the Earth around them shook. The kid laughed, what a twerp. “Alright! Told you we’d win!”

Alain grit his teeth, slightly shaking. Steven shook his head. His temper had gotten of his choices in battle. It had been happening a lot lately, even when Steven saw Alain meditate, still that had only been lasting a few seconds at best. Not to mention the nightmares that woke them up at night, screaming was not a good ways to get sleep.

Steven would have to set up a tent for himself as much as he wanted to help his boyfriend, he couldn’t. Alain was stubborn and refused to open up his heart to anyone – sometimes Steven himself. So, what could he do? Steven looked over at Pyroar who nodded her head, then walked towards Steven who was hidden amongst some tree brush.

He made it clear he wouldn’t made a scene when the Mega Trainer would get bombarded by other trainers asking for the Champion’s Autographs, not that Steven minded, but it got a little excessive after a while. Besides, he didn’t really mind this arrangement. It was quiet, and he could still support him even on the sidelines.

He felt a fuzzy head brush under his hand accompanied by a loud purr. “I know girl, you’re worried for him.” He bent down, looking at what was going to happen next. Alain usually didn’t get into fights with kids, but… He watched closely just to make sure.

Alain felt like shit. He lost again. This brat wouldn’t stop rambling on about how great he was. But, he knew Steven was watching. He couldn’t just blow up and throw his fists at the twerp. He needed to play it cool. “Charizard , return.” He stuffed his hands in his pockets and walked away, sighing, he knew that Lysander would be proud of him for ignoring the problem.

 _Lysander_ …

Alain glowered towards the ground, his feet trudging as he walked. He was trying to take an extra-long time to get back to Steven. Shit. He didn’t want to talk about this now. Not ever. He knew it was just a phase he was going through, and that he’d get over it in a few more months.

“I’m proud of you, and Lysander would be too,” When Alain did look up he saw his boyfriend. His beautiful, wonderful boyfriend standing next to Lysander’s Pyroar (it’s his. it’ll never be Alain’s). Pyroar purred and brushed past him, Alain faked a smile and pet her, he should spent more time with the feline, but he couldn’t – it reminded him of what he had lost. Of his own fucking problems. “Alain?”

Alain sighed at his name. “I’m fine.” He mumbled, trying to move past Steven, but a hand grasped his shoulder, he didn’t look at him. He didn’t want to. “Steven,” A groan, he could feel Steven rolling his eyes. Really. He was not in the mood.

“Alain, we need to talk about… This.”

“This?”

“This thing.”

Alain snorted. “This thing.” Very specific. But alright. “Okay. Where do you want to talk about ‘this thing’?” Steven snarled. Alain didn’t even flinch, he just gazed over to the trees with lifelessness.

“Here. Right now. I’m worried for you. You’re not happy anymore. Your… Acting darker than usual. I think the Pokémon can sense it too, and I’m afraid if it continues, it’ll start affecting your bonds with them and the Mega Ring.”

Alain rolled his eyes. “Wouldn’t that be a disaster.” Pyroar growled. Steven’s eyes widen, his heart heavy. This wasn’t Alain. No. The happy child he met all those years ago destined to study Mega Evolution and become the strongest – wasn’t there anymore.

“Alain,” Steven stepped in front of the teen, holding him by the shoulders gingerly, carefully he gazed into his eyes. Though Steven towered over Alain he still was able to find comfort in the boy even when he was stressed. Now it was time to return the favor. “Please, this isn’t you. Please talk to me.” He wasn’t shaking, his eyes tender and soft. His face always so warm and loving.

Alain’s gazed lowered. God, he loved this man. “What’s there to talk about?” He barked, Steven flinched. “I _killed_ Lysander. If it wasn’t for my stupid dream to get stronger, me wanting to go to Hoenn and agreeing to summon The Legends, none of it would have happened. Charizard would have never gotten hit, and Lysander would have never died.” He snarled, looking like a mixture of sad and angry and god, please help me at the same time.

Steven hugged him, though the boy did struggled, he still hugged him. “Alain, we would’ve summoned The Legends regardless if you were there or not. It was dangerous and that’s why we didn’t want you to come.” Steven sighed. “None of this is your fault. You’re not the only one feeling guilty.” He eyed Pyroar who barked, looking rather frustrated at Alain’s confession.

Alain shoved Steven away, eyes burning with tears. “Then what?! Tell me who’s been feeling just as bad as I am! I’d love to hear it!”

The feline couldn’t take it, and charged up a Flamethrower right in their direction. “Whoa!” Alain blinked, staring at the fire-type for a moment as it charged towards him. She managed to get on top of him, nearly slashing him with her claws, roaring while she did such. Steven screamed to get Pyroar off of Alain, but he yelled saying he deserved this.

As Alain tackled Pyroar to the ground, shoving the beast off of him, he sat up, jacket cut and blood staining on it slightly. Pyroar’s eyes widen, she didn’t mean to hurt the human that bad. Alain hissed, then smiled. “It’s okay girl, you needed to whack me around, I’ve been a dick,”

“Digus” Steven coughed, Alain hissed, grabbing his shoulder. “You alright?”

“I’m fine. Just mauled by a Pyorar is all. Hey, don’t give me that look,” Alain smiled, reaching out for the feline “Come ‘ere’” Opening his arms the feline came up to Alain and started licking the cuts that were on his cheeks. “I know your sorry. I know you feel guilty. I feel guilty. Hell, I get nightmares at night,” He rubbed a hand nervously through his hand, then laughed. “Do you get nightmares?”

Steven’s face melted at the sight as Pyroar noded. He had no idea both Alain and Pyroar had been going through so much. “I think someone else needs to be here,” Alain called out Charizard. “Come on, buddy, group hug.” Charizard didn’t know what was going on, but he obeyed. “I’m sorry I’ve been a jerk lately, but I promise I’m better now –“

Steven sighed, straddling over to the scene, he bent down and placed a hand on the teen’s shoulder. “Going to be. No one gets better over-night and that’s okay. We’re all here for you, Alain.” Charizard roared in agreement and gave his trainer a thumbs up. “… Does this mean we’ll get to share a tent with each other tonight?”

Alain blinked, then looked down with Pyorar. “Can she come too?” Pyroar barked, putting her paws up against the Mega Trainer again, she licked his face. Steven nodded and laughed.

They were going to be just fine.


End file.
